wings_of_vifandomcom-20200215-history
Enemies
Need to Clean-Up (2013-2014) In each area Vi will encounter numerous lesser enemies as well as a few powerful bosses. The majority of foes are monsters, which will damage Vi if they come in contact, however humanoid foes won't damage her and can thus be walked through. = Area: The Floating Keep: Aftermath = Enemies Demon eye * HP: 2 * Spawned in mass. * Only encountered in the Myougi boss fight. Conving * Deals 15 damage. *HP: 6 * Deals 20 damage, flies towards Vi. Demon dog * HP: 3 * Deals 15 damage, runs and jumps towards Vi Charrer * HP: 6 * Teleports to a random location after attacking * Deals 15 damage with 2 fireballs that leave flames on the ground when they don't directly hit * contact hurts for 10 HP Emitter * HP: 12 * Immobile. * Deals 60 damage, periodically shoots dark energy orbs that travel horizontally a set distance. Eater *Invincible * Immobile * Kills Vi if touched. Demon hand *Invincible * Immobile * Deals 50 damage, periodically extends upwards. Bosses Myougi Pr' gora ]] Other demons Demon Egg *Cannot hurt; *can't move; *low health. Traps Platform *Fragile stone: *pressure withstand a half second. =Area: Terrestrial Vale = Monsters They are similar to demons. Green Demon Egg *cannot hurt; *can't move; *low health. Worm ]] *charges towards Vi when in its line of sight *only moves across the ground * does 25 contact damage Green Wasp *safe in its cocoon *shoots single slow-flying green balls, which do 15 damage, in Vi's direction * contact hurts for 20 HP *moving random in air, follows Vi Stone Demon *throw single stones in Vi's direction *stands still. Traps/Machines Shreder *defeat by touch. Spikes *on windmill- hurt; in other cases- defeat. Special Skull Machines Air Protector *Spawn from 1 to max 12 * HP: 6 *flies randomly *shoots bolts, which hurt for 20 HP, in a circular pattern * contact hurts for 25 HP Skull Shooter * defends a passage * periodically, every 4 seconds, fires a series of 8 bullets, which kill Vi instantly on hit * bullets cause screenshake on hit * contact hurts for 35 HP * cannot be killed Bosses Electram *can run, jumping; *have 4 electro-attacks, inclusive bolts and lightning balls; *Invincible when on his rock. Amethyst Others -Water: *can suck down. =Area: Sinister Grotto= Trabs/Machines We meet some from "Terrestrial Vale". Spikes *Tooths like spikes: *Defeats by touch. Laser Circuit Laser_circuit_frag.jpg|Laser circuit part. Laser_circuit.jpg|Laser circuit on. Laser_circuit_off.jpg|Laser circuit off. *Defeats by touch; *Turn off for 3 seconds from 1 bolt. Mine Water Mine: *By touch- explodes and hurt the half of full healt. Monsters Bone Spider *runs and jumps towards Vi *contact hurts for 20 HP *has 6 HP Cave Bat * HP: 6 *Flies in curves towards Vi * contact hurts for 20 HP Terravine spawn *Attack: double flying green balls; *Can't move. Others Minecart *A tool for mobility. *During use can be traps. Boss Terravine = Gallery = File:Myougi_2014_defeat.PNG|thumb|Myougi defeat File:B3.jpg|Myougi (Alpha 5; 2013) File:B3-2.jpg|Myougi in her invincible cicle (Alpha 5; 2013) File:M1.jpg|Conving(2013) File:M5-1.jpg|Demon Hand (not extended) File:M5-2.jpg|Demon Hand (extended) File:Myongi_defeat.JPG|Myougi-defeat(Alpha 5; 2013) File:Pr'Gora_profile.JPG|Pr'gora profile(Alpha 5; 2013). Removed from game File:Myoungi_on_Pr'Gora.JPG|Myougi on Pr'gora(Alpha 5; 2013) File:9499267546138804224_screenshots_2013-09-13_00003.jpg|Pr'gora with Rubi File:Amethyst.png|Amethyst File:Special_guest.jpg|Brute in Terrestrial Vale (Alpha 5; 2013) File:Special_guest_attacking-25.jpg|Brute attacking (Alpha 5; 2013) File:Shot_plant_1.png|Shot plant by attacking File:F_Boss_profile.jpg|Jeh'Oul profile(Alpha 5; 2013)